


Sunshine Daycare Center

by expolsion



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, daycare AU, they tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: An au of the kids at daycare, I'll be adding more chapters soon





	1. "If a boy gives you a pink flower, that means he wants to marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> "If a boy gives you a pink flower, that means he wants to marry you."
> 
> Connor's first day at daycare.

After an exhausting morning, Cynthia Murphy was dropping her two children, 4-year-old Connor and 2-year-old Zoe, off at the Sunshine Daycare Center. Connor had thrown his bowl of cereal at the wall, Zoe refused to put on clothes, and both wailed at the top of their lungs all morning. Neither wanted to leave the house, but Cynthia had just gotten a job at the nearby high school and Sunshine Daycare was reasonably priced and close to home. As she pulled up to the daycare, her children only seemed to scream louder and her head felt like it was going to split open. After getting out of the car, she closed the door and paused for a minute, enjoying the relative silence outside. Then, she set to work actually getting the children inside the building.

 

Once inside, Zoe was immediately pleased by the more-than-sufficient amount of toys and toddled over to play with the dark curly haired girl, but Connor was much harder to please. He clung to his mother's legs all throughout check in, and pitched a fit when it was time to leave.

"Connor," she pleaded with him, "I really have to leave! Look at all the cool toys they have! They have Legos, and blocks, and a water table, and finger painting, and I know you're going to have a lot of fun here." Connor only cried harder into her legs. Peeling him away from her and kneeling to look him right in his beet red face, she said, "Honey. I know this is hard. But I'll be back soon! I'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

"But mommy," He blubbered, "I don’t WANT you to leave!! And I don’t WANT to be here! I want to go home!!" he said, and started crying again. "Connor, I'm leaving now. One last kiss and I'm going." Sobbing violently, Connor kissed his mother and grabbed her tightly. She rose and pushed Connor off, and walked away, sniffling slightly herself, leaving Connor a sobbing mess on the floor of the daycare.

 

 

 

It was 2 hours in and Connor was NOT HAPPY. Nothing was fun. Everyone else there was stupid and annoying. The two other boys hadn't stopped playing with the airplanes for the last hour, and it was Connor's turn. Angry, Connor stomped over to give the boys a piece of him mind. "This isn't fair!! You played already. Let ME have a turn!" The two boys looked shocked. The smaller one stood up. In a high pitched voice, he said, "NO! We got here first, and we get to play for as long as we want." The boy crossed his arms and stared Connor down, a smug expression on his face. Connor scowled. "That's not true! You have to share. It's in the rules."

"What rules?" the boy replied incredulously.

"THE rules." Connor said, as if that explained anything.  
The argument seemed to be making the boy's friend more anxious by the minute. Quietly, the other boy said, "How about you play with us? Then everyone gets a turn." Connor considered this arrangement, before saying, "Ok." The smaller boy 'harumphed', but couldn't seem to find fault in the agreement. The quiet boy introduced himself. "I'm Evan," he said, "And this is Jared." he said, gesturing to the small boy. The small boy gave a curt nod as acknowledgement. "I'm Connor." Connor said.

 

The rest of the morning passed in relative peace between the children. Then, it was time to play outside.

"I want a turn on the seesaw!!" Connor whined. It wasn't fair! Jared and Evan had been hogging the seesaw since they got out there!

"Uh-uh!" Jared said in disagreement. "We've only been out here for like a minute!"

"That's not true!"

"Yah-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"  
"Yeah-HUH!"  
"UH-UH!"

Suddenly, Jared was off the seesaw and pushing Connor. Connor fell to the ground with a cry for the second time that day. One of the adults came rushing over to check out Connor's injuries. "Jared!" they scolded. "We've talked about this! You can't shove people when you have a problem. You know the rule. Keep your hands to yourself. Go back inside, and talk to Mrs. Hernandez about your punishment." With a huff, Jared stomped to the door of the building. The adult turned their attention back to Connor. "Are you ok, hun?"

"Yeah." He said stiffly. "Can I go back to playing now?"  
"Sure, hun."

Connor turned around a promptly got on the elevated part of the seesaw. Evan was still on the other side. "Come on, let's play!" Connor said. Evan smiled and kicked off the ground.

 

A half hour later, they were playing with trucks on a grassy area near some bushes. Absently, Connor pointed at the pink flowers growing on the bush and said, "If a boy gives you a pink flower, that means he wants to marry you." Evan's conspiratorial smile went unnoticed.

 

4 hours later, it was time to go home, and now Connor didn’t want to go home. He noticed his mom coming in the front door, and whispered to his new friend, Evan, "Come on, let's go hide from my mom!" and pulled him behind a bookshelf into the hidden little 'reading nook'.

"Connor!" his mother called. "I saw you hide!"

Connor growled. He looked at Evan and said dejectedly, "I have to go."

"Wait!" Evan said. He fumbled in the breast pocket of his shirt before pulling out a flower. A pink flower. It was smushed and broken, but it was definitely a pink flower from the bushes outside. "This is for you." Blushing, Evan shoved the flower into Connor's small hand and ran off. Connor sat there, shocked, for a minute, before his mother called for him again.

"CONNOR!"

"Coming!" he called back, and grinning, he ran to his mother.


	2. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Alana go on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoe: "There are 300 bees in here and they're angry."

"Mommy!!!! Let's goooooo!!!!!!"

It was Zoe's second day at daycare and she was very excited. Yesterday, she met her new friend Alana and she said that today she was gonna take Zoe on an adventure! "MOOOOMMY!" She howled once more. Connor just glared at her from the seat to her left and put his hands over his ears.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Zoe, they were at daycare. Once her mother lifted her out of the car, she bolted towards the door, as fast as her little legs could take her. Connor followed, not as quickly as his sister, but also not as resistant as the day before.

 

Once inside, Zoe almost immediately zeroed in on Alana, running over to her and giving her such a big hug, Alana was knocked to the ground. Grinning, she righted herself, saying, "You ready to play?"

"Yeah!" Zoe cheered.  
"Yay!" Alana said back, and she began to set the scene.

 

"I'm Queen Alana, and you're the brave knight Zoe, who has come to my kingdom seeking your long lost dog, Poddle."  
"Poddle??" Zoe said incredulously.  
"Yeah!" Alana said. "He's a black puppy with super soft fur and floppy ears and big brown eyes and cute little paws!"  
Zoe didn't agree with the name choice, but Alana seemed so excited that she couldn't find it in herself to argue.

Alana continued on. "So you're looking for Poddle and you come into my kingdom. You ask me for help and I say yes! So we go on a trip to find Poddle, together!"  
"Okay!" Zoe agreed. And suddenly, she was there. They were in a field in front of a huge castle. She was dressed in armor and had a sword strapped to her side and a shield in her hand. The shield had a crest imprinted on the front that was red and yellow and had a large serpent in the center in a contorted, frightening pose with its fangs bared and poison dripped from them. Zoe immediately turned to Alana in a panic.

"No!!! This one's mean!!" And with that she dropped the shield in the dirt and hid her face in Alana's shoulder.

"Scary?" Alana guessed. She felt Zoe nod into her shoulder. "Okay." she said. She waved her hand and the shield shimmered, then changed. "How about this?"

Zoe looked down at the shield and now it was a nice light green with grass painted on the front and a lizard lying in the middle of the grass. "Yay!" she said. "It's cute!"  
Alana beamed. Then she said, "Then let's go!!"

They set off along a path that suddenly appeared. Soon, they were trekking through a forest. Birds chirped from the trees, and the sun shone through the tree leaves making spotty patterns on the forest floor. Autumn chill was in the air, and brown, yellow, and red leaves crunched under their feet as they happily skipped through the forest. Zoe chatted happily about nothing in particular, while Alana hummed alongside her. "And then, Superman came in like BOOM and the bad guys all ran away!"

Suddenly, a giant bird swooped down from the trees and landed in front of them. Zoe immediately stepped in front of Alana and held up her shield. "GO AWAY!!" she shouted to the bird. The bird cawed loudly, and Zoe whimpered quietly, afraid. Alana heard this and quickly stepped up next to Zoe. "YEAH!" she shouted, shooting a smile at Zoe. Zoe gave her a small smile back, and looked like she was feeling a little more confident.   
"You ready to fight him?" Alana said to Zoe.  
"Yeah!" Zoe cheered. And together, they launched themselves at the bird. Zoe clambered up the bird's neck and started clobbering it over the head with the hilt of her sword. Alana quickly joined in on the ground, attacking the bird's legs with vicious kicks. Eventually the bird decided it wasn't worth it, and shook off Zoe and flew away. Alana shouted to the sky, "AND DON'T COME BACK!!" but then realized Zoe had hit the ground hard and left out a soft groan, and so she ran over to check Zoe was okay. "Does it hurt?" she asked, concerned. Zoe shook her head and smiled at Alana. "I'm good!" she said. "Now let's go find Poddle!!"

 

They continued onwards, and eventually made it to a vast desert. Zoe looked at it in despair, then turned to Alana. "What are we gonna do??" she whined. Alana thought hard for a moment, then turned to Zoe.   
"I have an idea." she said. She twisted her face in concentration, then waved her hand and two Go Karts appeared right in front of them!  
"But what about the sand?" Zoe questioned.   
Alana smiled. "Look again." she said, and gestured towards the desert where there was now a long, two lane highway  that stretched the length of the desert.  
Zoe grinned conspiratorially. She lept towards a Go Kart and jumped in, yelling, "I bet I can beat you there!" Then she took off down the strip of pavement.  
"HEY! NOT FAIR!" Alana called after her, quickly jumping into her own Go Kart and going after Zoe.

They both zoomed along the highway like that, giggling and nudging each other with their cars.

 

All too soon they reached the end, and were greeted by two large wrought iron gates with the word "ZOO" in gold across the top.   
"Tickets, please!" called a bear standing in a tollbooth next to them. They both just gaped in wonder.   
"Tickets!" He asked again.   
Alana spoke up. "We're very sorry… but we don’t have tickets."  
The bear chuckled. "Well that just won't do!" He leaned down close to them. "Now don't tell anyone, but I'll let you in. Just this once. Okay?"  
The girls beamed. "Thank you, Mister Bear!!" they chimed in unison.   
"It was nothing!" he called in response, as the gates opened and they entered the zoo.

Suddenly, their Go Karts disappeared from under them.   
"Aw, dang." Zoe said. "I liked that."

But that was soon forgotten when she realized what was in the cages.

"IS THAT A UNICORN?!??!" Zoe screeched, and she ran to the cage. She gasped. "IT IS!!!!"  
Alana looked around in amazement, until she spotted one important thing. "ZOE!" she yelled. "LOOK!" and she pointed to a cage where there was- PODDLE!  
"We found him!" Zoe cheered.   
"Now we have to get him out!" Alana reminded. She thought for a moment. Concentrating, she pulled a key out of thin air. "This should open the cage." She said. Zoe gaped in amazement. "Now let's go!" Alana said.  "I need you to distract people. Can you cry on command?"   
Zoe grinned. "You betcha!" she said, and sat down in the middle of the plaza they were standing in and started bawling. While everyone ran to Zoe, Alana sneakily crept over to the cage and unlocked the door.   
"Here Poddle!" She called in a whisper, and the dog ran into her open arms. She locked the door again, and started running. "COME ON, ZOE!!" She yelled behind her. Zoe quickly lifted herself off the pavement and looked around, which is when she noticed two things. 1) Alana had the dog and was running, and 2) she was being chased by a swarm of angry bees. Zoe started running after Alana. "ALANA," she wheezed while running, "WHAT ARE THE BEES FOR??"  
"THEY GUARD THE ZOO!" Alana called behind her. They ran out the gate, past the bear, and into the desert and- OOF!  
Zoe fell over when she hit something hard. Looking up, she noticed she was back in the daycare center, Alana holding a stuffed teddy bear next to her. Zoe had hit her mother's legs!

"MOMMY!" she yelled happily. "Today was so much fun! I was a knight and Alana was the queen and we found a giant bird and we met a bear and there was a unicorn!! And we saved Poddle! And then-"

Cynthia Murphy smiled and picked up her daughter. She was sure the girl would be chattering all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me @genderfluid-jaredkleinmann on tumblr.hell

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if this was any good!
> 
> Yell at me at genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com or in the comments!


End file.
